Just keep running
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Socs and Greasers just don t get along... We all know that, right? But what happens when a Soc dosent want to be a soc, what happens then i ask? If you read, Taylor will explain... And it all falls down... Stay gold...


I walked out of the warmth of my house, and then I was chilled by the cold night air. I slid on my coat, and hopped in to my sister's boyfriend's car. "Hey Cherry, what movie is playing?" I asked my sister Cherri also known as Cherry because of her red hair. "I don`t know Taylor. Well have to see…" She told me as she got in.

I sat in the backseat watching Cherry hugged up with Bob and Marsha the same with Randy. I didn't have a boyfriend so I just sat there quietly as we entered the drive-in. The guys were getting drunk, and I didn`t care for them anyhow, I hate it when they get drunk. So as the car was parked I hoped out and walked to the seats away from the cars.

Cherry and Marsha stayed a bit longer, but left once they found out too. I walked to the seats in the back of the drive-in , and sat down in front of some boys. My sister soon fallowed with Marsha, so I scooted to the last seat in the row.

Marsha who sat next to me asked Cherry something, then the guy behind her took my lighter from her purse. I just watched as he kept trying to get some from my sister, he kept twirling her hair in his fingers and almost poked her face, then fell out of his chair. I cracked a smile at that.

"Leave us alone will ya? I`m gonna call the cops." She told him.

"Oh my my she`s gonna call the cops on us. What am I gonna do Pony? This girl is makin` me shake!"

"leave us alone? Why don`t you be nice and leave us alone?" She said again.

"I`m never nice…" then he whispered something in her ear.

"GET LOST HOOD!" Cherry yelled

He whispered more then said, "Aright, alright I`ll go, I know when I`m not wanted…" then left with the boy behind me.

Cherry turned around, and looked at the other boy behind Marsha, "You gonna start in on us too?" in an irritated tone. He shook his head, "no.."

"Good, you don`t look the type anyways, what`s your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis…"

"That's an original name… I like it." She said

"My dad was an original man… My brother's name is Sodapop it even says on his birth certificate." Ponyboy said.

"That`s cool!" I said shyly and looked at him, then I went back to watching the movie as they talked more about high school and etcetera.

Both of the guys came back with soda and popcorn and handed each of us some. "Thanks…" I managed to mumble.

The same boy started in on my sister again.

"Here, I thought this would cool you down." And handed her a soda while the rest of us watched. She threw it in his face, "Maybe that`ll learn to cool you off you Greaser, and maybe you`ll talk and act decent I might cool off to!"

I chuckled, but then he grabbed her, " Oh fiery just the way I like `em."

The boy behind me stood up, "Common Dal, leave her alone."

"What`d you say?" He said like he`d been hit.

"You heard me, leave her alone…" He said a bit shyer as he sat down.

"What`d you say to me you little Shit. What you say to me? Wise ass…" He looked at the boy, and got up and left mumbling.

"Thank you, he had me scared to death!" Cherry told the boy.

"You sure didn`t show it… Nobody ever talks to Dallas Winston like that." He said and looked at all three of us. When he looked at me I looked down, and looked back up.

"Why don`t you come up here and sit with us so you can protect us?" Marsha said while sipping her soda.

"What do you think man? Common…" He said, and Pony boy shook his head, "might as well."

They grabbed their soda and popcorn and sat with us. Ponyboy sat next to Cherry, and the other boy sat next to me.

"How old are ya`ll?" I asked, and the boy next to me said "16" while Ponyboy said "14". "I thought you were both 14.." Marsha and I said, but Cherry thought they were both 16.

The boy asked, "How come you ain`t scared of us like you is Dally?"

"You two are to sweet lookin` to scare anyone." Cherry smiled, "besides, I know about Dallas Winston, you two don`t look mean."

"Yeah right, were young and innocent…" Ponyboy ate some of his popcorn.

"No, just not dirty…" She said, and the boy next to me said, "common Dals okay, he`s tough an all but he`s a cool old guy if you get to know him." Then I smiled and Ponyboy said, "He`d leave you alone if he knew who you were…"

"yea well I don`t want him to know who I am…" Cherry said, with Marsha agreeing.

I looked at the boy, and then from nowhere a guy came behind and grabbed him, "DIE GREASER!" but the rest of the words were slurred. I screamed, and then laughed after I realized it was a joke. "Who are these lady`s? Your grandmothers?" he laughed. "What are you doing hanging out with these greasers anyways?"

"Old Dal was botherin `em and they wanted us to sit up by them okay…" The boy next to me said.

"he was huh?" he said, while handing a beer to the boy, "here Johnny this should cool your nerves."

Johnny shook his head, and asked, "Hey Two-Bit, you got a light?" _Huh _I thought _what a weird name…_

Cherry nudged Ponyboy, "You want to get some cokes and popcorn?" "Sure," He said, "Anyone want some?"

We all said sure, and Two-Bit reached in his pocket, "Here Pony, I`ll buy.." and handed him a couple of quarters. As Cherry and Ponyboy left, Two-Bit sat next to Marsha.

"So what`s your names?" Johnny asked, "I`m Marsha," She smiled, "Taylor…" I said in a shy voice. Two-Bit looked at me and grinned, "Taylor, it`s all good. You don`t have to be as shy as Johnnycake over there! We won`t hurt you."

I smiled, "That`s good to know…" Johnny looked at me and I seen his cheek. "You ok?" I asked and touched my cheek. He nodded his head, he looked like a lost puppy that had been kicked to many times. "How?" I asked… "Some soc had rings on…" and he left it at that. I cringed, and felt real bad for him.

Pony and Cherry came back with the stuff, and we finished our movie chatting, munching, and watching. Once the movie was over, they offered to walk us home.

"Sure!" We said, and started to walk. Johnny and I were walking together next to Marsha and Two-Bit. Cherry and Ponyboy were walking ahead. Once Two-Bit passed them with Marsha, Johnny and I stuck with Pony, and my sister. They were talking about Darry, but Pony said that he wasn't wanted, and told Johnny the same. Two-Bit yelled at Pony, "You know that ain't true, and don`t talk to Johnny like, that. Your brother loves you man.", Soon as that happened Pony apologized to Johnny. Then, Bob and Randy showed up as drunk as ever.

"Shit…" I mumbled and ran behind Two-Bit. "What are you doin kid?" He whispered to me. "I don`t like them… Don`t let them take me… Please…" I was scared, I didn`t want to go. Two-Bit broke his bottle on the fence tossed it to Ponyboy who caught it, and pulled out his switchblade. "It's alright they didn`t see you." He whispered to me.

Ponyboy stared at the bottle and the guys. I didn`t listen to what they were arguing about, but Cherry and Marsha ended p going home with their boyfriends. And I was left behind luckily.

After they left we started to walk off. "Why didn`t you want to go with them? Aren't you a Soc?" Two-Bit asked me. I shook my head, " I sure ain't no soc, they don`t care for me. Neither do my parents, they only like my sister. Its Cherri this and Cherri that, Taylor go clean the dishes, do the laundry, Taylor were going to go shopping see you in a few hours. I'm sick of it, and I hate Randy and Bob. I hate all Socs!" I said angrily.

They were looking at me, "Are you a greaser?" Johnny asked. I looked at him, "If it's ok with you…" then I looked at Pony and Two-Bit for approval. They nodded and said, "Of course!" Then Two-Bit put me in a head lock and ruffled my hair a bit. He let go then chased down a hat, he put it on, "look guys I got a new hat!" I chuckled, he walked off, "See you tomorrow!"

"Alright!", I waved, Johnny walked up to the house. Inside you could hear screaming, and then the door opened. "GET OUT! DON'T YOU COME IN HERE!"

Johnny came back, " I don`t like it when my parents fight, common, let's go to the lot!"

I followed them as we all ran to what they called the lot. I wondered what it looked like, and then we arrived. It was pretty big, all grassy and in the middle were a couple of trees, then in-between was a car seat, and one had a tire swing. In front of the seat was a fire pit, Johnny lit it while Pony pulled out a blanket from underneath the seat.

We all sat on the seat, and looked at the sky. "That was one tuff car… Mustangs, their tuff…" Johnny said. Pony got up to mess with the fire some more, and I stared up in the sky. Johnny started to breath deeper and deeper, I could still hear yelling. "I can`t take it no more! I just can`t take it no more Taylor… I mean I`m gonna kill myself." He said grabbing his head, and doubling over. I put my hand around him and tried to hug him, "No Johnny, don`t do that. It`s gonna be ok."

Ponyboy sat on the other side of Johnny, and we leaned back. Johnny was crying, "I just wish there was someplace, without greasers and Socs, were we are all just normal people…"

"its like that out in the country.. away from all the people…" Ponyboy fell asleep, and so did I not to soon after.

"Ponyboy… wake up Ponyboy…" I was woken up by Johnny. "What time is it?" I asked. "I dunno, I fell asleep too…" he said, Ponyboy stood up," well I gotta get home."

"Alright, I'm gonna stay here all night, not like anyone will care." Johnny said, "Me too." I told him, as I sat back down on the seat, then Johnny set the seat back so we could both lay down. "Ok, if you get cold come on down to my place." He walked off.

We laid down and got real close for warmth and covered ourselves in newspaper, then drifted off to sleep.

Something tumbled and fell on top of Johnny and I, waking us up. "Common Taylor, Johnny, were running away." Ponyboy said pulling us up.

All three of us were running, and finally stopped when we got real close to the other drive in. "it`ll be all right Pony, just cool it man.." Johnny said, "You got a light?" Pony asked. I held out a lighter, and Johnny held out a pack of cigarettes. Johnny offered me one, so I took it and lit it. I hesitated on the first drag, but it felt good, and helped me calm down after coughing a lot.


End file.
